FanChar: Rachael Delores/REDUX
Profile Rachael is a woman of many trades, being both a TV gameshow host for a youth competition gameshow based in the US, centered around athletics based courses and even video games, and a nuclear engineer, having graduated with her degrees from Harvard and MIT. In her other life, Rachael is actually a recruiting officer and a nuclear weapons specialist for a double profile private military company of the Euphrates Organization. The gameshow her company sponsors also hosts the show for finding potential agents and sacrifices for the Organization's own blood magic rituals. Assigned to Tracy Higgins by the Organization, Rachael not only participates in the Toshinden as a form of work, but also for a vendetta stretching with her target since her birth. Past History Rachael was originally born alongside Tracy in New York City. Her parents unexpectedly having twins, they were also in a deep financial crisis, as her father could not afford raising another child. Making a most difficult decision, her parents sent Rachael to adoption, as the eldest sister appeared to be the healthiest compared to Tracy. Her childhood consisting of being nothing but what her roommates would describe as being a "lifer", she lived traveling throughout the US from orphanage to orphanage, with no one adopting her. Lonely, she would often have no close friends and would have to scrap for herself to get by, being made fun of for her physic and emotionally fragile, leaving her orphanage for another, and effectively abandoning her relationships with anyone she met, whenever she felt deeply hurt or uncomfortable. When she was 13, she found her way to an orphanage funded by the Euphrates Organization. Treated extra generously by the staff, Rachael had also unwarranted the attention of a bully who shared the same room as her. Constantly ostracized and harassed by her, over time, Rachael eventually snapped back and beat the bully badly unconscious. Tried in court after she had died, Rachael was then transported to a military school as a ward of the state, the judge finding the bully's death as "accidental". Military school soon showed itself to be worse than the orphanages, as Rachael was treated badly by both her cadets and instructors, sometimes to even the point of near abuse. She only found solace in studying and educating herself, to remedy her tumultuous childhood, and athletically training. She soon became inspired, however, to go to Harvard, after hearing many great things about the school. Fighting her way for scholarships and approvals, Rachael grew intensely competitive, to the point of bullying others and coercing rival participants to drop out. However, she then met a scouting officer for a private military organization, finding interest in her aptitudes in nuclear sciences, and having traced her history since she spent time at the orphanage of the Organization. Having accepted, Rachael found herself sponsored through her college career and even promised with a job in the end, with the Organization that cared for her at the ends of her childhood. However, even after coming out alive after her struggles, Rachael desired to know more about her past, and her family who abandoned her. Finding out about her true family, she grew enraged and jealous at the sister that her family kept instead of her- Tracy. Resentful and spiteful, an opportunity came when Abel made a surprise visit to her station one day. Offering her a mission of utmost importance and making mention of Tracy Higgins as the target, Rachael gladly accepted, and went through with the preparations ahead. Tracy Higgins would pay, and the effort will be worth the wait. Movelist Atomic Blow: Neutron Mortar: Atomic Spartan: Atomic Tomahawk: Super Takeoff Earth Quaking Aggro Crag: Skyclimber: Bunker Crusher: Gamma Corona: Skyscraper: Focus Attacks Gamma Flare: Radical Slam: Powerhouse Wrecker: Superstar: Soul Bomb Attacks Nuclear Fission: Neutron Howitzer Nuclear Fusion: Skydiver: Triple Threat: Flashing Sun Ultimate Revenge Attacks Flash Meltdown Hail Mary Megakelvin Fury Category:Fangame: Toshinden REDUX